


where is the sky?

by alltehgay



Category: Dream SMP (Fandom), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Found Family, Gen, Modern Era, No Beta We Die Like Wilbur in Skyblockle, References to Depression, Slight Derealization, Slight horror?, So does Phil, Strangers to Friends, Supernatural Elements, Tommy eventually makes an appearance, Two POVs, kind of?, sbi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltehgay/pseuds/alltehgay
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal day. A normal day of no classes, a day of finishing procrastinated homework, and maybe he’d finally go and get some food.Techno wasn’t expecting himself to be alone on earth when he woke up.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, ya nasties - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	where is the sky?

**Author's Note:**

> So, for some much-needed context:  
> This is based off of an ARG I saw, check out @where_is_the_sky on Tiktok for more details! I just got the AU and general idea from it, I won’t be copying exactly what happens/exactly how that universe works, but I will be trying to replicate that general atmosphere :]

It was just a normal day, a goddamn Monday when it happened. He’d woken up to misty surroundings. No stars, no moon. It was a very dark morning.

The darkness had followed him throughout the day. And was the city strangely quiet? He hadn’t left his apartment all day, a day in which he had no classes. He lived off-campus, on the tenth story of a _slightly_ shifty apartment complex.

It wasn’t until around eleven AM that he realized something was more than a little off. He’d stayed in bed for the majority of the morning, only having gotten up thirty minutes ago. Techno squinted through the clouded-up window. It wasn’t supposed to be _this_ dark, right?

He frowned and moved closer to the glass to wipe it. It was cold to the touch. 

_It shouldn’t be this cold, right?_ he thought. _It was like sixty degrees yesterday._

Techno wiped away the fog to see… nothing.

It was almost pitch black outside. A glance downwards revealed that the streetlamps were on, the cold light mixing with the mist to make for shitty visibility.

What was happening?

He needed to contact someone. Make sure this was happening.

He reached for his phone, clicking on a classmate’s contact. They weren’t good friends or anything, just acquaintances. Texted each other the notes of missed classes, et cetera. Fellow introverts.

  
**Weird weather  
** **do you have a class today?**

No response. Techno sighed. _They must be busy or something._ He opened another mutual’s contact, and texted the same thing.

Nothing. He reluctantly opened one of the group chats he’d been forced into.

**Weather’s weird isn’t it  
** **Anyone have any classes rn?**

No response, even after he waited a few minutes. Weird, for a chat of over ten people. He was a little weirded out.

_Well. Time to eat something_.

A quick trip to his budget minifridge revealed that he had basically nothing in the edible department. A bread-bag containing only the ends and a plastic water bottle was all. Techno sighed, resigning himself to a trip to the store.

He got dressed into _something_ socially acceptable, picked up his room keys and wallet, and headed out the door. The elevator was empty when he got to it, and it reached his floor immediately. It didn’t stop on any other floors on the way down.

The usual person behind the desk wasn’t there. He thought that it was slightly odd, not much else. The lights were on, though, so surely the building wasn’t abandoned. He opened the door and headed out onto the street.

There were no cars. It was dark out, and the streetlights were on, but there were no cars. Not even any parked on the side of the road. It was also a lot colder than it should be.

(He lived in a warm area. Why did it suddenly feel like it was below freezing?)

Was this a dream of sorts? He reached over and pinched his right arm. No, this was real life. Techno crossed the road, not bothering to head to crosswalks with no cars in sight. Mist snaked along city block, further prepending to the creepy atmosphere. He could barely see the end of the street, save for the lampposts that glared at him like ominous eyes. 

It was like a fucking horror movie. He waved his hand over his eyes, almost willing it to disappear. He pinched himself again, this time on the other arm. 

“Hello?” he called out hesitantly. No response, no one around to call him crazy. He kept walking in the general direction of the grocery store. The mist obscured basically every part of his surroundings - the street signs, the names of the stores around him, even the buildings high above his head. Techno walked ever so slightly quicker, paranoia closing in on him. The detached fear, the distant hunch that he was being watched.

_Get to the store. Get to the store, get food, get the fuck out._

He turned the corner, and there it was, the place he usually went to get food. The lights were on, which was strange. None of the surrounding stores had lights on.

_Doesn’t matter. Get in, get food, get out._

Techno jogged up to the doors. The sensor seemed to not detect him, so he gripped the plastic emergency handles and forced them apart. 

Inside seemed normal. Apart from the complete lack of people, that was. The fluorescent lights were on, if not a bit dim. He grabbed some basic food items, non-perishable, as many as he could carry, and shoved them into plastic bags.

There it was. The feeling of being watched, of being stalked. The paralyzing fear, almost rooting him to the spot. Techno whipped around, half expecting to see some scary shadow-monster from under a five-year-old’s bed.

Nothing there. No one. The mist was still there, he was still alone in the store, but there was nothing watching him.

Probably.

He finished bagging the food, grabbed one bag in each hand, and quickly left the store.

As he was leaving, the lights flickered off behind him.

Techno didn’t think he’d ever ran so fast. Ran to get home, ran into the apartment lobby, dashed into the elevator. He was still alone.

If he was alone, why did he still feel like he was being watched?

Techno stared into the camera at the corner of the elevator. It blinked green, the usual indicator that it was on. He set down the grocery bags, removed his shoe, and smashed the mechanical device with it. 

The feeling went away.

_(But the uneasiness didn’t.)_

* * *

Techno stayed holed up in his room for the rest of the day. When he checked, the electrical socket on his wall still worked, so he plugged in his phone and laptop. He didn’t know if, or when, he might lose power. It seemed almost selective. Most of his apartment had power. The stairwells, the elevators, some of the hallways. The rooms he’d checked were empty and dark.

Techno still wasn’t convinced that this wasn’t some sort of dream. People didn’t just straight up _vanish_ along with the sun. Maybe the world had been bombed, or something. Maybe the Earth had been hit by a meteorite.

_(And you’re the only survivor? And there were no bodies? And there’s power left in some places, but not others?)_

It occurred to him to check social media. He opened up Twitter, and refreshed his feed.

Nothing happened. He frowned and refreshed it again.

Again, nothing. It wasn’t because of the lack of cell service - for whatever reason, he still had WiFi - but rather, a lack of posts. He didn’t follow many people on social media, but it was still quite rare for _none_ of them to have posted.

Had they all disappeared, just like everyone else in his city?

Techno did the same with all his other socials, even the ones he rarely used. He even downloaded TikTok.

Nothing.

No new posts to Youtube.

Nothing on Snapchat.

There wasn’t even anyone streaming on Twitch, when he checked.

_No. No, no, no no, this- this-_

“This can’t be happening,” he said aloud.

No one was around to hear him.

* * *

He figured out very quickly that he wasn’t actually alone. 

Techno had been spending plenty of time outside, as creepy as it was out there. Get out of the house. Away from the suffocating walls of the apartment. Far from the artificial light flooding the building.

It may have been his greatest mistake, wandering the streets like that.

It was just a simple walk to the bridge, he told himself. To hear the sounds of the water running beneath it, break the silence, maybe shout for help again and again and again, hoping at least one person would respond.

And it didn’t happen. No _person_ responded.

Because there was no way that _thing_ was human, he thought, frozen to the spot. The growling noise sounded again, and he started to back slowly off the bridge, the way he’d come.

_(something behind you)_

Techno whipped around. He could barely see anything among the mist, but the streetlamps didn’t seem to be illuminating anything.

Another growl, louder this time. Techno turned back around.

Was it _under_ the bridge?

The growling sound resonated again, and yeah, it was definitely coming from _under_ him. Which meant he had time to run. Techno bolted back to the apartment, sprinting towards the elevator and slamming his palm onto the button. His breathing heightened, and the elevator couldn’t come fast enough.

It finally came, and he pushed the doors apart, immediately pressing the “close doors” button.

Right as the hallway disappeared, he could’ve sworn that he saw some sort of…. _shadow_ . But then it was gone. Techno pressed the _7_ button and sank against the floor, chest heaving.

_Stupid_ , he thought as the elevator travel upwards, _irrational. Probably just a wolf or something. No humans, animals will take over the city soon_ . _It was bound to happen eventually._

It would’ve been sound logic, if the animals hadn’t disappeared along with the humans.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Wilbur wasn’t all that mad when what seemed like all of mankind disappeared. Everything was suddenly free, and he wasn’t being charged for WiFi? He had to be dreaming.

Several days passed, and the dream-like atmosphere started to deteriorate. Instead of filling the room, his guitar just sounded sad and dampened. Wilbur started staying in bed longer, going out less. The lack of people became depressing instead of calming. His food ran out after a week. Instead of going to the store, he headed out on a walk.

He should’ve just grabbed the food and left.

“Is anyone there?” Wilbur called out. He’d head something around the city corner. The silence that followed was almost worse than the noise he’d heard in the first place. It had sounded like a person falling onto the pavement.

He walked forwards to round the corner, despite every molecule in his body screaming at him to run. If there was a person there, he had to know.

There was no streetlight by the side of the building, so there was no way to tell what was actually there. Even if there was any light, Wilbur didn’t think he’d actually know.

It appeared to be some sort of animal. Although what animals were compromised of only shadow, with no discernable face or body?

Wilbur stood, frozen, almost transfixed by it. His blood ran cold, and he felt the tendrils of fear curl around his shoulders as the _thing_ grew, taller and taller, until it was completely indiscernible from the shadows around it.

They both stood still for a few seconds. Then, half a second before it moved, Wilbur knew he had to _run_. And run he did.

He knew without looking that the entity was following him. He could hear it, somewhat, hear the growling noises it made as it traversed the concrete. Wilbur wasn’t the most fit individual, but he swore he could’ve run a five-k within fifteen minutes at the pace he was going. All on adrenaline, or course. His gasping breaths and the sounds of his feet hitting the pavement echoed around the street as he ran for his _life_. And Wilbur was positive that that was what he was running for, positive that if he stopped, he’d be dead within seconds.

Wilbur rounded the last corner to run into his apartment complex. He practically slammed into the door, fumbling for a split second to grasp the doorknob. He slammed the door behind him and bolted into the stairwell, then started the climb up the four flights of stairs. He could still hear the entity behind him, although a bit fainter, now. Maybe he was outrunning it.

The lights overhead flickered as he made it to the second floor. He kept climbing, skipping two steps at a time. He finally made it up to his floor, running through the hallways to make it to his door, which he threw open with no hesitation.

He turned into the kitchen area, grabbed the biggest knife he owned, turned around, and-

It was gone.

And his door was closed.

Wilbur felt his posture relax tenfold. He set the knife on the kitchen counter and collapsed against it, completely drained from the distance he’d run. He sat on one of the high chairs in stunned disbelief.

_What was that thing?_

Not only was he alone, and doomed to eternal darkness. There was also absolute nightmare fuel roaming the streets.

Wilbur reached for his phone, which he’d left on the table. He opened up the Voice Memos app. His voice, crackly with disuse, sounded sad in the dreary environment.

_“Hey. My name’s Wilbur._

_Something’s happened, so I figured I’d talk about it._

_Everyone’s disappeared. No animals, either. For some reason I’m the only one left, at least that I know of._

_There’s no sun. Or stars, or moon, or day, or night. Although the power’s still on, for whatever reason. It went out in some places, but it stays on in my apartment. I don’t… I don’t think I could live in complete darkness. It’s gone all misty, too._

_I- I’m not alone, though, at least I don’t think. I ran into this strange entity. It chased me. I don’t think I’ve ever run faster. It disappeared once I grabbed a knife._

_......_

_Fuck. I didn’t get any food while I was out. Y’know, I’ll probably record these things every once in a while. Maybe daily, weekly, I dunno. Bye, me, until next time.”_

He pressed the stop button. It was probably stupid, what he was doing. Recording himself? For who? No one was around to hear.

It hit him in one fell swoop.

_No one was around to hear._

Maybe it’d been shock protecting him, keeping the finality of the situation under a thin veil, but that shock had been shattered now. No one would hear him. Nothing except maybe the goddamn monster that had chased him.

Wilbur wasn’t a crier, and he didn’t plan on changing that. But he did sit there, in fear and sadness and uncertainty of what was to come. He sat there, feeling as empty as his refrigerator, wondering what the _fuck_ had led to this. Why him?  
  


And, most importantly, why everyone else? 

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will come at random intervals, I will try to update when I can.
> 
> twt is @maivador


End file.
